For example, as disclosed in Patent Literatures 1 to 5, techniques for forming an acoustic closed surface with speakers which surround a user to cause the user who is inside the closed surface to perceive a sound field of a given target place or to localize a sound image outside the closed surface have been proposed.
The technologies of the related art disclosed in the Patent Literatures are all for reproducing sounds of an event that has occurred outside a closed surface.